monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Endings
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the endings for all Monster Hunter games! Monster Hunter Lets start with the first generation! This ending was mostly credits, however, it felt right and quite normal at the time. It wasn't grand or weird like later ones, but it's to be expected since it was the first game in the series. After defeating Monoblos, this ending played! Monster Hunter G Skip! Okay, this one is a bit more lame, but it could be worse. Monster Hunter Freedom Same as above. Monster Hunter 2 Jumbo Chief leaves to be a pioneer in search in of new lands, while he leaves Patty and his sister in charge of Jumbo Village. He now travels around the world in the search of new lands. I like this ending due to the hunter building up the Jumbo Village, as Jumbo Chief gains more confidence in leaving the village in search of more adventure. I also like the little animations seen throughout the credits. Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Hmm... I don't really know how I feel about this one. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Trenya has to go through a lot of crap to bring us back items! This ending plays right after defeating Akantor in village. For what it was, I actually like it though wished Trenya had gotten a few more CG cutscenes. Monster Hunter Tri Beauty and nature combined with the feeling of being a true hero to the people! Though Ceadeus wasn't intentionally trying to cause the earthquakes, it was still awesome fighting a gentle graceful giant! Monster Hunter Portable 3rd This festival just makes you feel nostalgic! You see just about all the NPCs from all the games up until Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, as well as some funny little scenes that just make you laugh or smile. This is easily my favorite of the bunch! This plays after defeating your first Zinogre in village. Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Huh? So that's how Cha-Cha got there. Though this was funny to watch, I feel it could've been much better. I could just picture some Indiana Jones like stuff going on. For example, a trap where Uragaan starts rolling towards them while they were fighting over that mask! It is weird that this ending plays after defeating Ivory Lagiacrus. Monster Hunter 4 The music here is just... Wow! No words can describe how good this ending is! Shagaru Magala, you were a worthy enemy. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Though this one doesn't use CG until the very end, I still say it was fairly emotional! Seeing a master leave his student is always sad to see, especially if they had a very strong relationship. Though it made sense that this would play after repelling Rusted Kushala Daora, the fight itself was just underwhelming... Monster Hunter Generations Anyone else was dumbfounded or shocked when you got this ending after slaying Glavenus? I was just speechless and thinking "WTF?" when I first saw it. I have no comments for this one... Fun Fact: The director requested for this sequence to be made! Monster Hunter XX No, not another one! Slay your first Valphalk and you get this ending. Questions *Do you like the endings in the Monster Hunter series overall? Do they feel satisfying enough? *Which is your favorite ending in the Monster Hunter series? Why? *Which is your least favorite ending in the Monster Hunter series? Why? *How do you think some endings can be improved in the series? *What game's ending would you remake? How would you try to improve it? *Do you want to see another anime style ending in the future? Why or why not? *What was the first ending you witnessed in the series? Did you fall in love with it or did you just shrug it off like it was nothing? *Do the CG cutscenes really sell the endings for you? Why or why not? *Do you usually leave when the credits start? Why or why not? *If you could, how would you change MHGen's and MHXX's ending if you don't like them? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs